


Yo Hello Hooray

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, really sappy couch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to wake up a moment from your smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Hello Hooray

**Author's Note:**

> Every day, in 50 million ways  
> I like to play with each cell of your brain  
> I call and say, Yo Hello Hooray  
> I'd like to wake up a moment from your smile
> 
>   * USS - [Yo Hello Hooray](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kblj3AEjykM)
> 


You’re pretty sure it’s his breath on the wispy hairs at the back of your neck that wakes you. He must have just moved, because you’d have been awake hours ago if he’d been breathing all over you for very long. Everything is stupidly warm and your shirt is bunched up under your armpits and wow, that ass-hat totally shut your laptop on you. It’s sitting there on the coffee table just out of arms reach, hopefully just hibernating and not out of battery. You really don’t feel like typing out that email to your boss again. 

Eridan’s laptop is still open, plugged in and bright in your eyes. It’s making you squint because everything else is dark. Its storming outside, but it’s all rain and that’s fine. Likely why he’s still asleep next to you on your old couch. He always sleeps so soundly when it rains, finds the patter against the large windows to be calming. You hardly hear it anymore. His computer reads that it’s nearly four in the afternoon but the arm around your bare middle reminds you it’s the weekend and you have nothing planned except quality one on one with the sap who’s spooning you.

Eridan mumbles to himself when you shift to get a look at him in the dim room. He’s in just his undershirt and pajamas; neither of you got dressed yesterday. It’s a Saturday thing. Sunday too you suppose. Helps make your weekends off that much better since you obtained your management position a few months ago. The two of you spend every Saturday and Sunday lazing around or screaming at idiots who don’t know how to run through a raid. That’s how last night went, if you remember correctly. Well, more like this morning. The last time you remember checking the clock it read seven thirty. 

No regrets.

You kick the couch throw off your legs, feeling much too contained on the thin cushions, but not quite ready to leave Eridan alone no matter how much more comfortable bed would be. One of your toenails catches his ankle and he makes a displeased noise, face scrunching up against your neck and hand swatting at your stomach. You swat back and he almost pushes you onto the floor.  
He shivers a bit and grabs at you though, pulling you to him like that thin blanket was the only thing keeping him warm and you are the best suitable replacement. He’s all goose bumps and frowny faces. You let him bring you close again, pressing your lips to his forehead as gently as you can while he’s moving you so that you’re draped over him like a human blanket.

Eridan’s blue eyes crack open just enough to look at you. You’re probably blurry as fuck to him since his glasses are on the table with his laptop still. You don’t have work, so you don’t really care where yours are.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.” 

His fingers tug at your shirt, trying to get it off you or onto him or who the fuck even knows what he’s trying to do. You let him yank it over your head and fling it away before he pulls you entirely on top of him. If you had any sort of weight to you, he’d likely complain. He still might because of how boney you are. But you’re warm and willing to indulge him in copious amounts of cuddles so instead he instead just tries to bury himself in your neck. His hair tickles you and you pull back laughing a moment later.

“Yer breaths fuckin’ gross.” He mutters, scowling at you. 

“You’re fucking gross.” You grin and he tries to push you off again with a soft chuckle. He’s pulling you back down again though, combing a hand through your spastic hair. “It’s just morning breath.” He raises an eyebrow at you like he knows damn well its afternoon.

“Still gross.” But he kisses your nose anyway. Then your cheek. Then your eyebrows of all places. You’re about to sit up on him when both his arms snake around your middle and he just clings to you. You struggle only for a few quick seconds and then Eridan starts at your neck and you relax, letting him kiss all the way up to your ear where he bites at the metal stud. Never your skin, just the earring itself. It makes an annoying clicking sound against his teeth but his lips are ghosting over your skin and you can’t be annoyed. He ends up nipping along your jawline until he gets to the stubble on your chin. He likes you clean shaven, but you honestly don’t give a fuck if you’re scruffy in the face. It’s just easier to shave every now and then than it is to put up with his bitching if you let it grow.

“Sandpaper faaacee.” he says to you in a sing song voice, and you blow a gust of a sigh up into his nose so he snorts and smacks you on the back. You dive in and kiss him before he can say anything, though. You kiss him senseless, until his hands are smoothing down your back and his legs are all twisted between yours again. He’s waking up, you guess. Slowly, but he is. You know he’s fairly aware of things when he gropes your ass through your track pants.

Eridan hums appreciatively and does it again, even though you're making a face at him. You don't really protest until he gets more enthusiastic about it and you feel him give a rock of his hips at the same time he pushes on your butt.  
"Hey now."  
"Shoosh." He does it again and you whine at him. He's not even totally awake yet. He can wait to do this.  
Apparently he can't because his fingers slip under the elastic waist band and he gives a good squeeze, biting his lip like he really appreciates the quality of your behind. What quality? There's practically nothing there!

"Hey Sol," he starts and rocks his hips up into yours again, nails lightly pressing into your ass cheeks. You make a noise of general acknowledgment but you're a little afraid of encouraging him because wow this was comfy and you don't feel like moving. "You know what you should do?"  
You can actually feel him through his thin pajama pants when he pushes you down onto him this time, your legs falling to either side of him on the couch. _Oh_.  
You swallow and meet his half lidded blue eyes.  
"You should go get the lube." His voice is soft and quiet like the two of you are trying to be sneaky, but you can tell just by how he says it- he really wants you. Heck, you're not even sure if this is morning wood for him or if groping you was enough to get him going but you sure are on board for this.  
"Oh. Yeah." You start to shift off of him but he holds you there a little longer, grinding up against you and chewing his bottom lip. Holy fuck how is he so sexy when he wants something. Just him being turned on is enough to get you going too. Just the fact that he wants you, wants to claim you, wants to spoil you, wants to be that close and intimate with you. When he finally removes his hands from the back of your pants, you rock down onto him all on your own and he makes a soft ' _nnnn_ ' that encourages more.

"Get. Go get it." He insists half-heartedly, giving your ass a pat and giggling when you groan and sprawl out over him again.  
"You go get. You're the one that wants to fuck me so bad."  
"Don't act like you don't want my dick just as badly right now." The amount of sass Eridan Ampora can convey with one swivel of his head at you is ridiculous. 

You get up anyways, making a big show of the whole ordeal and dragging your feet all the way to the bedroom. You fling open his bedside drawer and fling it right back closed after grabbing a random bottle. You're not picky with smells and flavours and all that bullshit but you know there's days he likes to be. If he wanted something specific, he could get up and grab it himself.  
You shuck off your track pants and sort of flop back onto him. Eridan makes an ' _oof_ ' noise but settles you in with him again, arms around your neck and foreheads pressed together. A thought strikes you and you think to wedge the little bottle in your hand between Eridan's warm back and the couch cushion. No one likes cold lube.

His hands slip down your back shortly after, kneading at your muscles and relaxing you. He, of course, gets to your ass again the moment you're a puddle of happy, tingly feelings. You let him grope and poke and prod at you because it feels pretty nice. You're not nearly as riled up as he is, but that's fine. He's leading anyways.  
It only takes him pushing you down onto his still clothed dick while manhandling your butt to get you pretty keen all over again. You hear the cap pop, see him smirk down at you from where you're laying on his chest, under shirt all pushes up at his armpits and wow, that sure is his finger playing with your ass.  
"Come 'ere." He tilts his chin at you and you comply, scooting up on his chest and supporting your top half so his arms are free.  
He pushes in just the smallest bit, not nearly enough, and you realize he's still in his pajama pants. That makes things difficult for you, but, you're a tad distracted and when his entire slick finger slides into you. You're too busy putting your hands in his hair and trying to stay relatively still so he can add another. It’s only partially working.

Eridan catches your lips with his and starts sliding his finger in and out of you. He muffles your noise when he slips the second finger in that you'd been waiting for, pushes you a little higher over him so he has more room to move and the ability to sort of see what he's doing to you. He moves his hand just the right way and- and!  
"Oh _fuck_."

Your forehead's on the couch arm and he's kissing at your collarbone, but it’s the two fingers inside you that have your attention. He's moving them back and forth at such a leisurely pace. It’s fantastic. You're keeping this pace the rest of this romp, no exceptions. He nips at your flushed skin and you know that's your warning. When he pulls out and then pushes back in, there's a third finger stretching you further. It’s been a while, you suppose you need it. Eridan's the one that keeps track of these things and is always doing everything by the book.  
He sinks his fingers into you as deep as he can manage and it makes your back go rigid when he curves his digits. You can feel every bit of him and when he moves them separately it is the weirdest fucking feeling. Not terrible, just weird. It’s not a thing you've ever been able to get used to.  
He works you open like that, at that slow, steady pace until you're clutching the arm of the couch and panting into his ear. You're pretty sure he could get you just like this, but he won't. You don't want him to either.  
"You going to actually get on wi-" you don't get to finish your sentence because he nips at you again, pushes his fingers as far as he can and then holds them there. You make a sort of keening noise and grab at his shoulder. He snickers at you before pulling his hand away from your behind. You sit up so you can finally tug off his under shirt and pants and he hisses when the cool room air hits his precome smeared dick. Instead of apologizing, you take hold of him and his eyes flutter closed. Apparently he doesn't need to see what he's doing to put another dollop of lube in his hand. A couple strokes and he's ready.

You're back over him before he can set the lube on the coffee table, kissing at his neck and helping guide him to you.  
Eridan tenses up more than you do when you push yourself onto the head of him. His hands smooth up your thighs, help you slowly ease onto him until you're sitting on his lap, entirely impaled on him and feeling overwhelmingly full for the first couple minutes.  
He's not even that big but he always feels like too much at first. Probably because he goes deeper than his fingers can reach. You know from experience to not rush this part. It’s something that takes getting used to and wow, he makes the most gorgeous faces when you sit on him like this.

You run your fingers over his, which have settled on your hips. They're still de-glittered after his shower last night. His eyes crack open to look up at you, all blue and calm coolness. You melt on the inside a little bit at how he looks at you, like you're the epitome of perfect, sitting there perched on his dick in the middle of the afternoon. Eridan takes your right hand and brings it to his mouth. Presses soft kisses to your knuckles. He hums a pleased sound and keeps your hand on his cheek. Fuck, he's sappy today and you love it. He's being slow with you and its perfect and exactly what you wanted.  
You rock your hips the smallest amount and watch his lips twitch into a soft smile. Again, and he sighs this happy breath.

The roll of thunder that shakes the apartment makes you both jump a second later, but it works as a start for your rhythm. Slow and deliberate, you raise yourself up maybe only an inch, move back down onto him and repeat. He won't let you stay like that long, he's much too clingy for that. He wants you right close, foreheads touching as you move and he pets the tops of your thighs like they're something special. It’s harder to move like this, to feel him inside you quite as vividly, but being able to feel Eridan's breath hitch makes it worth it. Shaky sigh of breath in your ear, you bend over him so you can hear his heart in his chest, faster than everything else.  
It’s not always a steady build up, but today is sort of special you suppose. Eridan's hands go from your legs to your shoulders to your back and then to your hips where they settle. Those well looked after nails of his scratch only the smallest amount as he tries to push himself deeper into you. He's torn with what he wants and you know it.  
You kiss his neck in apology for not being quite that flexible or lanky and he sacrifices having you against his chest for being able to fill you more fully.

"Oh my fuck," he gasps out when you take him to the hilt again. You nearly echo his words a moment later when you feel his left hand around your dick. Eridan tries to keep in time with you, god does he try. Even though you're slow in rocking down onto his length he can't quite keep pace. He's never been perfect with timing. Fashionably late.  
You're pretty okay with that. Enjoy it even, because he can't keep it up for too long.  
His head tilts back into the couch cushion, mouth open as he pants, tries not to force you down faster onto him with his hands. He doesn't really succeed because both his hands end up on your sharp hip bones eventually. He alternates between making soft little sounds and biting his lip. Fuck you want to kiss his Adams apple so fucking bad, but that would mean moving differently from how you are and hell no, it’s too perfect like this. He's so perfect inside you like this, you on top of him, mixed control between the two of you as he guides you down onto him. You're sitting almost straight up when he ads his own thrust into the mix, small, shallow, but definitely there. Definitely making it hard to stay slow. You keep balance with one hand on the back of the couch and let him continue. It’s getting you there faster and you know it. He knows it. Eridan is smirking at you when you look down and you don't even care. Let him have his little victory just because you maybe made a noise. 

You make another when he tugs your hips down onto him and holds you there a moment, and that gets you a soft " _heh_ " because he's pretty damn proud of himself right now. He lets you go, though. Let's you move your hips to meet him at your own pace while his delicate fingers stay on your sides. You think the rain might have slowed but there's still sheet lightning that lights up to room so you can see how he watches you.  
Like you're all he's ever wanted.  
You're pretty sure just seeing your silhouette should be creepy, but maybe the bend of your back, or the way your eyes are half lidded and lips parted all because of him, all for him. Maybe that makes it attractive to him.  
Eridan whispers your name, so full of emotion and just ghosted off his tongue as his blue eyes flutter. His breath hitches. Yours does too because wow, yes. This is what you wanted. He's got the perfect angle in you, or you've got the right position on him or something. Something’s right. Everything’s right and perfect and just how both of you wanted.

There's a distant roll of thunder that you don't even feel because Eridan has all of your attention.  
You don't need to ask or hint for him to take you in his hand again. To push you down onto him at the same time with his other hand. To peer through thick lashes at you while you bounce on his lap, boney knees digging into couch cushions when you can't hold yourself up any more.  
You know you're at the edge when he suddenly feels thicker, but that's just you. That's your body coming to a peak, clinging tight to him like you sort of want to. He meets your gaze, just a second, bites his lip to quiet his beautiful praise and you're gone. You spill over in his hand, cum dribbling onto his stomach as he holds you tight and gives two more steady thrusts into your tight heat. Then his eyes are shut, mouth open in a silent gasp as he finishes. You roll your hips gently to help him through it and he rubs his thumb in a circle on your hip.

Eridan hums his appreciation at you, eyes closed, almost a dopey seeming smile on him.  
"What you wanted?" You ask him, voice tired as if you were loud when you know you certainly weren't.  
“Always.”  
Your body is uncoiling, the pleasant wash of _yes_ cooling you down. Your back gives a bit of a crack when you shift to try and get him out of you and you both end up snickering. Attempt two goes better and he slides out with only a bit of trouble from you due to over sensitivity. You're suddenly really aware of the temperature difference of the jizz in your ass, and Eridan just laughs at the face you make. Whatever, yours is on his treasure trail and he'll whine over that later. You close his bright laptop with a sigh and sort of just flop onto him, grossed out expression now on both of your faces because ew, you just laid in your cum without really thinking.  
"Mm'cold." Of course he is, you're bones, not a space heater. The discarded sofa throw once again has a purpose and you tug it back over the both of you.  
There's a few ' _love you_ 's whispered between the two of you, a struggle to get comfy because wow this couch is kind of a tight fit unless you are entirely on top of him and why is there always no room for your arm? Eventually you end up tucked against his neck and only 3/4 on top of him. Eridan whines that his feet stick out of the blanket, but he's six feet tall, what the fuck does he even expect, so you sort of slip your own around his to try and keep him covered. 

You'd like to do this every day, but life sort of doesn't allow for moments like this more than a few times a week. Moments with none of his papers, none of your last minute calls into work because everyone is computer illiterate. Just the two of you, naked under some soft couch throw Eridan's mother gave you last Christmas, a storm fading outside, and both of you completely satisfied and tuckered out in the very best way.

You start to doze off a few minutes later because Eridan is running his hand through your hair and his other hand is warm on your lower back. Everything has this soft haze to it and you have to admit your life is kind of perfect with him.  
He seconds your thoughts out loud as the last roll of thunder disappears with the day’s rain.


End file.
